When a One NightStand Backfires
by Dead-N-Gone
Summary: Also known as on DA and -I think- "One Night Stand No More" so don't think I stole it! Summary and other stuff inside. Just take a look; it takes like 10 seconds. Yaoi,slash,BL,shonen-ai,malexmale,etc. Don't like; don't read! Thanx you. X3


**Summary: **Drunk and left by yourself, what to do? Get lead off by some stranger that's what! What if that stranger wasn't a stranger? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. The great Joe Murray does! bows down before him Anyways, I only own my OCs but I don't own myself. Odd….

**Warning: **Extreme slash! Don't like; don't read. Some annoying the hell out of Edward (you know you want to too!), self-mutilation, death mentioned, angst, lemon, abuse, and other stuff I can't think of.

**Dedication:** To Hot Choc from DA -I think here too and live journal...hmmm??- for the all inspiring pic of our Eddie in a crystal tie. Naughty thoughts were insured... fanfic wasn't but here it is! Love ya, Hot Choc!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Drunken Mystery**_

Edward looked out over the sea of people dancing to the hypnotizing techno beat. He sighed from his place by the bar and his third Cosmopolitan. He still could not figure out how his friend dragged him here then left him to rot.

'_She's off dancing with some random guy while I collect dust here. Jerk,' _he thought with distain as he picked up his drink and gulped the rest of it down. '_Leaves me alone then goes off and enjoys herself. Some friend she is,'_ Edward continued to sulk as he watched all the happy people enjoy themselves.

Three years after he left Prickly Pines, he moved to a city, not a big crowded city, but a city nonetheless. He was on his own when first got there and lived in a shitty apartment. He hated his incredibly low-paying job. Seriously, the cockroaches were richer than he was! Moreover, the worst part was, he was afraid and alone.

But that all changed when he met Shay! She had him move in with her, _after_ seeing his apartment. Got him a new, better paying, much more likable job where she worked. Owning her own store, she made quite a lot. Now, the best part is, he wasn't alone anymore.

Back to reality, Edward scouted the vast sea of people, hoping to find his friend somewhere among the masses, but nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice called from behind him.

"Looking for me?" A young girl said, no older than 21, with long reddish-brown hair and crystal-blue eyes.

Edward turned so fast he swore he heard something pop, "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?" Edward screamed at the person in front of him, though it came out as a dull roar thanks to the music blaring in the air.

Fixing her black mini-skirt, she replied, "I was _enjoying_ myself, something you should try. Who knows, you might like it. Plus, the guys here are hot…. And a few are gay," she gave him an evil, knowing smirk.

"I don't _CARE_! I WANT to go home!" he said, shifting his position a little to get more comfortable. A little skin showed from this action, when his tight black T-shirt moved with him. His skin-tight black jeans left nothing, and I mean NOTHING, to the imagination.

"We are NOT going home! You NEED to have some fun!! Now enjoy yourself otherwise we're never leaving!" With that, she turned around and stomped off into the crowd of people. Edward lost sight of her and her black halter-top after a few seconds.

"Yo Brad! A gin and tonic," he called to the bartender. He figured he might as well get as drunk as possible and wait for Shay to take him home.

_**- - - - - - - - -2 hours and 7 gin and tonics later- - - - - - - - -**_

To say Edward was a little drunk would be an understatement. To say he was so drunk that he couldn't see straight and he thought that the martini glass next to him was a living being would be right on the money. His black jeans were slipping down his slender waist, showing of his dark maroon panties and his nice lithe physique. His black T-shirt rode up his taunt stomach and his crystal tie was loose on his long, pale neck.

"Y-yo Bra-ad. Ano-other!" Edward slurred out as he wobbly stood from his place at the bar.

"I think you had enough Eddie. Why don't you have some water instead?" Brad asked as he filled another drink order for a different customer.

"I-I'll tell y-you when I've ha-ad eno-ough!" Edward slurred as he pushed off from the counter of the bar and started to, shakily, make his way to the dance floor.

"Hey, wanna dance?" A tall, tan, and very handsome figure asked Edward from behind. His hot breath tickling the back of Edward's slender neck.

Turning around, and almost falling, Edward looked up at the person talking to him. "Y-you look fami-iliar. Have I me-et you be-fore?" Edward asked the mysterious guy leading him to the middle of the dance floor.

"Me? Maybe, who knows, right?" The figure laughed out as he wrapped his lanky yet muscular arms around Edward's thin waist and started swaying to the music.

Edward just mumbled something unintelligible, hooked his arms around the mystery man's neck, and let the mystery man move him to the throbbing music. He rested his head on the broad chest of the person holding him and breathed in the scent. '_Smells like…banana bread. Sweet.' _he thought absentmindedly as he curled his fingers around the dark brown hair of the sweet-smelling man dancing with him.

"Hey, Edward. Wanna get out of here?" The seemingly mystery man asked. His sandy-brown lips right next to Edward's marble-white ear.

'_Did I tell him my name?_' Edward wondered as his he bobbed up and down. Never leaving the man's well sculpted, forest-green, T-shirt clad chest. '_Must have… so familiar. That voice…. So soothing,_' he rambled on in his drunken mind, as he was lead to the door; a dark brown tail wrapped around his waist.

* * *

**Kida:** Ooooooooohhhh!! First Camp Lazlo ficcie!! Praise me. :dons crown, cape, and scepter: X3

**Chey:** Ignore her; she's crazy.

**Kida:** Am too!! ...Wait!! I mea-

**Chey:** :interrupts: See? She admits it. Anyways, you, the reviewer, have to decide on the next chapter: lemon, lime, or funny little nothing. The lemon _will_ come even if you don't want it next chap.

**Bunny:** Yeeeeeep!! :3

**Chey:** The lime will be a sexy make-out thing -no actual sex- and something (most likely stupid) interrupts them. And the funny little nothing is just some kissing -nothing sexy TT.TT- and someone walks in on them... probably Raj or something.-.-

**Kida:** Why am I always the one ignored even though I'm the creator of the story and you? :feels unloved:

**Chey:** Just 'cuz. Reviews are love. And 5 reviews (**Kida:** Asking too much!!) gets you the second chappie. Deal? Okay then.

**Bunny:** Much love to all!!

**Kida:** :is depressed: TToTT


End file.
